


silly little games we play

by peachesatmidnight



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesatmidnight/pseuds/peachesatmidnight
Summary: It started with a silly little game...





	1. Shut up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlyastoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyastoryteller/gifts).



> Inspired by a few wonderful people...
> 
> Not exactly sure what this is or what it can be. I have a vision. Now I just need follow through.

It started in Crema. A silly little game.   
Timmy has finished most of his filming for the day and Armie was still working. He knew the scenes weren’t particularly hard (dancing) but he was having a difficult time getting into the feel of it. Tim wanted to make him smile, because it’s the best feeling in the whole world. To see Armie Hammer smile, and know he was the reason. It was everything.   
So he pulls out his phone and skims through his playlist.   
He finds the perfect song, clicks share and sends the link to Armie.  
10:10pm TC to Armieee:  
Walk the moon SHUT UP AND DANCE. 

Now Tim knows that Armie does things he is explicitly told not to do. Frontal lobe damage he had heard the wife say. So he knew damn well that Armie had his phone in the pocket of his white shorts. Oliver’s white shorts.   
He sees Armie start quickly and reach for his pocket. When Luca has called cut for the 7 millionth time and walked away Armie grabs his phone and checks the message. He holds it up to his ear. Listening to the song as the most beautiful smile radiates across his face. He looks around and finally sees him. Tim sitting at the little table. Melograno juice on the table. Smoke in hand and lips curved up in that mischievous smile that Armie loves. 

Armie pulls the message screen backup and types two little words. He hits send and watches nonchalantly, waiting for Tim to get the message.   
Tim is still holding his phone. Scrolling insta when the little notification comes up. And he sees the two little. Completely insignificant words that mean the absolute world to him in that moment. 

10:15pm. Armieee to TC: make me 

https://open.spotify.com/track/4kbj5MwxO1bq9wjT5g9HaA?si=08JfxoRfSuCsYAXJyE2fSg


	2. Uptown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy needs to calm the fuck down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t a story in the traditional sense. It’s more of a collection of happenings.

They never speak of it, it’s like a secret only they know. Communication through song. It’s incredibly frustrating that two wonderful artists have such a hard time actually talking to each other. At least about the things that matter.   
It started just as a way to get a reaction out of the other. Make them smile. Eventually it could turn into something more, but that is yet to be seen. 

They were in the process of filming the piano flirt scene. Armie was cool and collected. His part for this scene was relatively easy. Flirt without flirting. Be amazed by Elios incredible musical talent. Not a hard thing to do since it’s what he does almost all day every day.   
Tim was freaking the fuck out. He was pacing on the hot grass. “I can’t do this. I just can’t. What if I screw up the whole thing?? The stakes are too damn high here” he was working himself into a tizzy and Armie knew he needed to make him stop and calm the fuck down. While Tim is off getting makeup touched up once again Armie started scanning through his playlist. He had to find something fun and upbeat. Something just crazy enough to shake Tim from his own head.   
Many possibilities presented themselves but one stuck out. Armie clicked to share and sent the message to Tim. 

1:23pm AH to Teeemy:  
Bruno Mars. Uptown Funk

Armie sat back and waited. He hoped it would work. This could be a thing for them if he played his cards right.   
Few moments later he hears it, the laugh that he would do anything for. Give everything for.   
Tim comes around the corner from the makeup tent and stares at Armie. Mischief gleaming in his eyes. He is typing in his phone and Armie is having a hard time keeping his cool. Finally after much contemplation Tim nods and puts his phone away. The notification comes through on Armies end and he almost drops the phone in his excitement. He sees the message. 8 words. 8 words that make his heart beat faster than he thought possible. 

1:26pm Teeemy to AH: uptown FUNK me up. Is that a promise?


	3. Day n Nite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone and lonely

It feels weird to Tim. To be here all alone in his apartment, but they had filmed the piave scene today and after that Armie was distant. Armie had been so quiet at dinner Luca had actually pulled Timmy aside to check in. He assured Luca that they were just exhausted and everything was fine. When they left Luca’s there wasn’t the usual nudging and teasing. 

 

Armie didn’t offer Tim to come up for a nightcap. “Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Tim has joked the first time Armie had mentioned it. “I’ll have you know that back in my day…” “*snoree* oh shoot I’m sorry gramps were you saying something?” Tim had said and busted a gut laughing. Which earned him a loose headlock and a tickle assault to his ribs. 

But no. Not this time. Armie had barely offered a sideways glance as he said. 

“Later!”

So they had parted ways and Tim was alone in his apartment. 

He stepped out to his balcony for a smoke. For the umpteenth time since he got home he wishes Armie was here. If only because he has the best pot. No. Not only because of that. Definitely not. They had only been apart for… Tim checks his/elios watch

“fuck. Seriously it’s only been half an hour?” He throws himself onto the couch and covers his face with his arm. He isn’t sure why he feels this way. If he’s honest with himself, he isn’t 100 percent sure he wants to know. He just wants to be. With him. 

It’s too damn quiet in this apartment. Even though it’s close to 11pm he still turns on his music. Not too loud. Just enough for the words of cudi to reverberate through his soul. 

 

_ Day 'n' nite _ __  
_ I toss and turn, I keep stress in my mind, mind _ __  
_ I look for peace, but see, I don't attain _ __  
_ What I need for keeps _ __  
_ This silly game we play, play _ __  
_ Now look at this _ __  
_ Madness the magnet keeps attracting me, me _ __  
_ I try to run, but see I'm not that fast _ __  
_ I think I'm first, but surely finish last, last _ __  
  


Well fuck if that isn’t accurate as hell. 

 

_ Cause day 'n' nite _ __  
_ The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night _ __  
_ He's all alone through the day 'n' nite _ __  
_ The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night _ __  
_ At, at, at night _ __  
_ Day 'n' nite _ __  
_ The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night _ __  
_ He's all alone, some things will never change _ __  
_ The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night _ __  
__  
He wishes he was stoned. At least then he could try to slip out of his mind and be done with this day. 

He swipes open his phone again. This time opening the text window that makes him smile despite everything. He attaches the song and hits send. 

 

11:05pm. TC to Armieee: 

Kid Cudi. Day N Nite 

 

He lies back down phone in hand but pretending it’s not. He will just go to sleep. Yes that’s the plan. Sleep will help. Of course. 

He must drift off somehow because his eyes are closed and the air is electric. He smells him. Just a Dream. That’s all it is. In his dream he hears his balcony door slide open, he hears the tell tale flick of the lighter and then he smells it. The smell he knows well. Too well. 

He opens his eyes begrudgingly, stands and walks to the door. 

“What’s a lonely stoner without being stoned? That’s just. Well. Alone…” Armie says by way of explanation as he passes the joint to Timmy. Never taking his eyes off the plaza below. 

 

It’s all the explanation he needs though. He sighs and leans against the wall beside Armie. They stand there for a long time. Legs and arms flush against each other. Smoking and breathing. 


	4. Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good ol angst

Armie is sitting back in his apartment after a long day of shooting. He knows he should talk to Tim. He knows they need to clear the air. They need to figure out what they feel.

He is flipping through one of his playlists and a song strikes him.

 _I've been thinking 'bout, thinking 'bout you too much_  
_Lately it's been like you ain't there when we touch_  
_I've tried everything but we keep losing us_  
_Oh I, oh I, guess everything ain't enough_  
_Why can't you just be open and talk to me?_  
_Asking how you feel, then you get up and leave_  
_Talking you and me used to come easily_  
_Oh I, oh I, but right now we hardly speak_

He is sitting on the ground back to the wall head in his hands. He can’t handle it. He’s never been great at talking about emotions. Good thing he doesn’t do it for a living right? He remembers growing up constantly being talked down to.

“Use your words Armand, grow up Armand. Be a man”

He shakes his head. Trying to rid his mind of the voices. He knows he has to face facts. He can’t be the man he once was. It’s not fair to Tim, hell it's not fair to himself. Over these couple weeks he has been changed. He has to stop making up excuses. He has to speak and not be afraid to die.

_So tell me now do you, do you even know what you did to me?_

_I'm going out of my mind every secret that you're keeping_  
_Oh why won't you let me in? Oh darling, oh darling, and I_  
_But it's useless every time you pull me back with one kiss_  
_And I'm telling everyone you didn't mean to do it_  
_And we can make it through this, oh darling, oh darling_ _  
_ But I'm just making up excuses

He picks up his phone and clicks to the screen he has gotten to know well lately.

8:08pm AH to TEEEMY:  

Olly Murs. Excuses.  

He sits back and waits. He sees the little dots on the conversation but then they disappear.

Shit did he go to far?

 

https://open.spotify.com/track/4HFzKBbylOV4b5Nq6UtX3M?si=O4lGG0-TSCmcJ5LAsWdx9g


	5. Bad Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why can’t they just talk?

Tim sits at home. Scrolling through his social feeds. He can’t take his mind off the day. They had filmed the kiss at the berm and as soon as they were done Armie had taken off. Again. It was becoming a thing. Tim knows that Armie is dealing with things. The stress of it all. Being the lead name on the film. He wants to tell Armie that they are in it together. They will get through it. But that’s kind of hard to do if he won’t talk to him. 

His phone pauses his music as he gets the text message. 

8:08pm Armieee to TC:

**Olly Murs** .  **_Excuses_ ** . 

Tim can’t help but smile. They suck at actually talking but damn if they couldn’t their thoughts into the songs they sent. Tim listens to the song once, twice and then three times. Each time picking up more of Armies thoughts. Incredible. He scrolls through his own playlists. He needs to describe what he needs from Armie.

_ Oh, hush, my dear, it's been a difficult year _ _   
_ _ And terrors don’t prey on innocent victims _ _   
_ _ Trust me, darlin', trust me darlin' _ _   
_ _ It’s been a loveless year _ _   
_ _ I'm a man of three fears _ _   
_ _ Integrity, faith and crocodile tears _ _   
_ __ Trust me, darlin', trust me, darlin'

He needs trust. Faith. Understanding. If they can get that then they will be golden. 

_ So look me in the eyes, tell me what you see _ _   
_ _ Perfect paradise, tearin' at the seams _ _   
_ _ I wish I could escape, I don't wanna fake it _ _   
_ _ Wish I could erase it, make your heart believe _ __   
  


If they could just get over the hurdle. He knows they could work this thing out. They need to work it out. For Luca, for the movie, and for themselves.  

_ I can't breathe, I can't be _ _   
_ _ I can't be what you want me to be _ _   
_ _ Believe me, this one time _ _   
_ _ Believe me _ _   
_ _ I'm a bad liar, bad liar _ _   
_ _ Now you know, now you know _ _   
_ _ That I'm a bad liar, bad liar _ _   
_ _ Now you know, you're free to go _ _   
_ _ Oh _ _   
_ _ Please believe me _ _   
_ __ Please believe me

Okay so maybe it’s a little dramatic, but it is the truth. He can’t keep lying about the things that matter. Not if they want to get past this and do the film justice. 

He flips back to the message screen and sends the song. 

8:25pm TC to Armieee:

**Imagine Dragons** .  **_Bad Liar_ ** . 

He hits send and waits.

https://open.spotify.com/track/2RSHsoi04658QL5xgQVov3?si=zchOIX73RuWtZeQNzJI49w  
  



	6. Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t love a lil musical angst??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and all that jazz  
> The formatting is whack too.   
> Apologies

He had just grabbed another scotch from the bar in his room. Which lets be honest is just the coffee table in front of his couch, covered with a myriad of bottles. Armie has been listening to a lot of music lately. A lot of music he would never listen to before any of this. All of this. Whatever this may be. 

He gets the notification and smiles. 

 

8:35pm TEEEMY to AH: 

**Imagine Dragons** .  **_Bad Liar_ ** . 

 

This one was a band he had actually heard of. Which was a bit of a shock. Tim will never cease to amaze him with his musical tastes. What’s next? Britney? Hanson? The Verve. Maybe some Tiesto? He can’t even imagine. But maybe that’s part of the intrigue. Never knowing what the kid is going to come at him with next.  He sighs as he lets the first lines of the song wash over him. 

  
_ Oh, hush, my dear, it's been a difficult year _ _   
_ _ And terrors don’t prey on innocent victims _ _   
_ __ Trust me, darlin', trust me darlin'

He is not going to cry. Nope nope nope. Men don’t cry. Isn’t that what was drilled into his head as a boy? The words come crashing back to him, the words of his mother. His father. His teachers. It’s too much.

“Stop that nonsense right this second Armand. Men do not cry. It is pathetic. You need to grow up”

He lets out a shuddering breath as he squeezes his eyes closed tight. Tears can’t fall when your eyes are closed. Another lie he has told himself over and over.

The song continues. 

_ So look me in the eyes, tell me what you see _ _   
_ _ Perfect paradise, tearin' at the seams _ _   
_ _ I wish I could escape, I don't wanna fake it _ _   
_ _ Wish I could erase it, make your heart believe _ _   
_ _ But I'm a bad liar, bad liar _ _   
_ _ Now you know, now you know _ _   
_ _ That I'm a bad liar, bad liar _ _   
_ _ Now you know, you’re free to go _ __   
  


Oh Tim, sweet, amazing, caring, trusting Tim. 

Loving Timothee. How does he do it? The song comes to an end and Armie is definitely not crying into his scotch nope nope nope. 

 

He needs to move. Shake off this feeling

Another message pops up and this time Armie is so nervous. If this man can get this much emotion out of him with a single song. Well shit. He is in for it. 

8:43pm TEEEMY to AH: 

**Imagine Dragons.** **Zero**

 

He clicks on the link hesitantly and the upbeat music makes him smile. Of fucking course Tim knows what he needs to hear. He loses himself in the beat and the feel of the song first. He most certainly does not catch himself bopping around the tiny living space. Nope. His 6 foot 5 frame is not letting the music through him. Definitely not. 

When the song finishes he flops down on the couch and thinks. Everything else they have sent each other has had words that bring feeling  

He clicks repeat and sits back to listen to the words. 

 

_ I find it hard to say the things I want to say the most _ _   
_ _ Find a little bit of steady as I get close _ _   
_ _ Find a balance in the middle of the chaos _ _   
_ __ Send me low, send me high, send me never demigod 

 

Alright. Hitting the nail on the head right out the gate. Demigod? He has heard Tim and Luca joke about him looking like a freaking Greek god. But there can’t be any relation here. Right?

 

_ Hello, hello _ _   
_ _ Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero _ _   
_ _ Let me show you what it's like to always feel, feel _ _   
_ _ Like I’m empty and there's nothing really real, real _ _   
_ _ I'm looking for a way out _ _   
_ _ Hello, hello _ _   
_ _ Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero _ _   
_ _ Let me show you what it's like to never feel, feel _ _   
_ _ Like I'm good enough for anything that's real, real _ _   
_ _ I'm looking for a way out _ __   
  


Fuck. Is Tim in his fucking head?? He can’t possibly have sent this song thinking that it fits him. Tim is not. Could not. Will NEVER be a ZERO. It is statistically impossible. 

 

_ Send me up, send me down, send me never demigod _ _   
_ _ I remember walkin’ in the heat of the summer _ _   
_ _ Wide-eyed one with a mind full of wonder _ _   
_ _ 27 years and I’ve nothing to show _ _   
_ _ Falling from the doves to the dark of the crow _ _   
_ _ Looking to the ways of the ones before me _ _   
_ _ Looking for the path of the young and lonely _ _   
_ _ I don't want to hear about what to do, no _ _   
_ __ I don’t want to do it just to do it for you

 

Nope no way. Timmy cannot be thinking this about himself. He has done so much. He will do so much. Sure he is looking to Armie, looking to the ways of the ones before. Path of the young and lonely. No no Tim cannot be lonely. He is too loveable and kind and sweet and amazing and brilliant and handsome and... Oh Fuck… feelings… Armie is catching feelings. That’s what the cool kids call it right?? Fuck. 

 

_ Let me tell you 'bout it, well let me tell you 'bout it _ _   
_ _ Maybe you're the same as me _ _   
_ _ Let me tell you 'bout it, well let me tell you 'bout it _ _   
_ _ They say the truth will set you free _ __   
  


Of course he feels the same. Of course he is the same. What is the line? It fits so fucking perfectly that he can’t help but laugh.  Is this what Tim wants to know? Is this what they both need to know?? Of course it fucking is. Another notification. 

 

8:59pm. TEEMY to AH:  …

What can he say. What does he want him to say?

 

9:00pm. TEEMY to AH: sorry. I’m sorry. I’ll.. stop

Armie sighs. It can’t be like this. 

 

9:01pm. TEEMY to AH: I shouldn’t of said anything. Or well sent anything. I know. Just

Forget I said anything. Ok?

Fuck no. He can’t let it be like this. Better to speak than die right???

 

9:01pm. AH to TEEEMY:   “I'm like you, I remember everything.” 

 

He hopes it’s enough. For now at least. He knows they need more, but for now he prays to god that Tim knows. 

 

9:03pm. AH to TEEMY: 

**Nico and Vins.** **Intrigued**

 

_ It's the simple things that makes me wanna love ya _ _   
_ _ The way you talk to me like nothing else matters _ _   
_ _ The way you flip your hair when you come to say hi _ _   
_ _ I'm already yours, you caught me by surprise _ _   
_ __ There is something more than physique and desire,

 

All or nothing right?  And fuck if he doesn’t want it all. He wants everything. Everything and Him. With him. 

 

9:07pm TEEMY to AH:  good night Armieee. :)

9:08pm AH to TEEEMY:   Sleep well SweetT :) :)

9:08pm. TEEMY to AH:

**The Verve.** **Bittersweet Symphony**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. They will talk soon. Maybe...


	7. Intrigued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim

5:05pm TC to ARMIEEE:  rehearsal. my place. 7pm

Rehearsal. Yes that’s it. They were going to rehearse. They were actors after all. No ulterior motives at play whatsoever. Nope nope nope

5:07pm ARMIEEE to TC:  okay. pizza or pasta?

5:08pm TC to ARMIEEE:  yes please :)

5:09pm ARMIEEE to TC:  cute. ;) Seriously T. Do you want pasta or pizza?

5:10pm TC to ARMIEEE:  oh so nice of you to notice. You’re not so bad yourself ;)

5:11pm TC to ARMIEEE:  tough call, you know what I like... surprise me? ;)

5:12pm. ARMIEEE to TC:  you are going to be the death of me Kid, you know that right??

5:13pm. TC to ARMIEEE:  oh i hope not ;)

Tim can’t help the ear to ear grin he gets when they text. It’s just such an easy back and forth, like they’ve been doing it their whole lives.  

He thinks of the line he read recently while researching a part. 

_ “I didn’t meet him, I recognized him.” _

There isn’t a simpler explanation for the connection he felt as soon as the giant of a man had barged into his piano lesson. The complexity of the situation only exasperated the simplicity of the connection. 

He wore the light wash jeans of Elio’s, the dark blue polo shirt and some sandals. He wanted to get into character for rehearsal. Yes. That was definitely the reason he had nabbed these items from the wardrobe department. No no it had nothing to do with the way the jeans hugged him in all the right places. Nor did it have anything to do with the way Armie had wrapped him in a tight embrace after he had helped him in the dreaded dance scene. He was a professional. He wanted to get into character. That’s it. 

While he dressed he had turned on his playlist he had been compiling. The most recent song Armie had sent was on and he stopped to let the words sink in again. 

**Nico and Vins.** **Intrigued**

_ It's the simple things that makes me wanna love ya _ _   
_ _ The way you talk to me like nothing else matters _ _   
_ _ The way you flip your hair when you come to say hi _ _   
_ _ I'm already yours, you caught me by surprise _ _   
_ __ There is something more than physique and desire. 

 

Did he mean it? He knows he feels it. Feels like nothing else matters when he is talking to Armie. The hair flipping is simply a way to get it out of his face. There was no flirting involved. Was there?

_ I stopped believing in love _ _   
_ _ So I've been forcing it out _ _   
_ _ Said I been living a lie _ _   
_ __ I knew it when I looked in your eyes

He is happily married. In love with his wife. Right?

Or does he mean it? Does he feel like he’s been living a lie? Kind of like how, if Tim is honest with himself, he feels like no one sees him for who he is. 

_ Let me tell you what it's like to be a zero, zero _ _   
_ _ Let me show you what it's like to never feel, feel _ _   
_ _ Like I'm good enough for anything that's real, real _ _   
_ _ I'm looking for a way out _ __   
  


There was a reason he had sent that song to Armie. Not just because it was more upbeat in tone, he always felt the urge to get up and move when he listened to it. Maybe it would have the same effect on Armie? But there was a deeper reason he shared it with him. Even though there was no way that the gorgeous demigod could possibly relate to the song. He felt right to share it. 

Ever since he was little, He felt like he didn’t fit it. Like he wasn’t what he was supposed to be. He wasn’t what people assumed he would be. He was a zero when it came to the things that matter.  It hurt to admit. He had never shared his feeling with anyone else, but with Armie he felt safe. For the first time in a long time. Tim felt like he could be himself and maybe people would like it? 

There was no way that the gorgeous demigod of a man could possibly relate to that right?

_ I'm the king of the world when you stand by my side _ _   
_ _ Can we fill the tank up and drive through the night? _ _   
_ _ I've been saving up, I don't wanna waste time _ _   
_ _ Leave it all behind, put it all on the line, oh _ _   
_ _ Can you give me one more night? _ _   
_ _ 'Cause I'm 'bout to make this right _ _   
_ _ Tell me what you got to lose _ _   
_ _ You're intrigued, you know it's true _ _   
_ _ And we can see another day _ _   
_ _ With no more lies and no mistakes _ _   
_ __ Don't let the devil talk you through

What does he have to lose? It’s not like anyone knows who he is. If this whole thing doesn’t work than oh well. He will go back to doing what he’s always done. Trying to be who everyone else thought he should be. If that was LilTimmyTim that would be ok. If it was the guy who went to school with Ansel. That would be ok. Whatever happened during his time in Crema wouldn’t change the fact that he was an unknown.

He didn’t want that though. Not at all. He didn’t want Armie to lose everything either though. 

He chuckled to himself begrudgingly because this was all neither here nor there. Armie was his co star and that was all. His gorgeous, hilarious, kind, caring, trustworthy, supportive, handsome co star…

_ There is something more _ _   
_ _ Something more _ _   
_ _ Than what I usually see _ _   
_ _ Than what I usually see _ _   
_ _ There is something more _ _   
_ _ There's something more to you _ _   
_ _ Than what I usually see _ _   
_ _ On the side, on the side _ _   
_ _ I'm intrigued by you _ _   
_ __ I'm intrigued by you

Well fuck if Tim wasn’t extremely intrigued by Armie, that doesn’t mean he feels the same. Right? Right. He was just the theatre kid from NYC. There is no way the one and only Armie Hammer could see anything intriguing in him. It was really bittersweet that this is what his life has come down to.

The knock on the door startles Tim out of his self reflection and self deprecation haze. 

Time to act like the casual cool costar with absolutely no ulterior motives for this night whatsoever so ever. 

_ And I'm a million different people from one day to the next _ _   
_ _ I can't change my mold, no, no, no, no, no, no, no _

 


	8. Three knocks to the future.

He smiles as he clicks on the song.  Of course it is one of his favourite songs that he doesn’t tell anyone about. Yet surprise surprise. The kid knew it. Is there anything he doesn’t know??

  
_Cause it's a bittersweet symphony this life_   
_Trying to make ends meet, you're a slave to the money then you die._   
_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down_   
_You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet, yeah._   
_No change, I can't change, I can't change, I can't change,_   
_but I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold._   
_But I'm a million different people from one day to the next_ _  
_I can't change my mold, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

Armie stands in front of his closet, going through the options:

Suit and tie? Hell no. Not for a simple rehearsal with his totally platonic costar. Why did Liz insist he bring a suit? Oh yea. To make him wear it when he took her out to dinner to look like the happy loving well dressed couple.

Tracksuit?  He had packed it as a joke. He would never be caught dead in a tracksuit back in LA but who knows when he may need a full adidas ensemble in Italy. Nah not today

Jeans and a sweater. Possibly.. but what if it doesn’t cool down this evening. He doesn’t want to be sweating his balls off when they are “rehearsing” because that is what they will be doing. That is the plan and he is sticking to it...right

He looks over to the chair where he had left his recent Oliver attire when he had left set so quickly he hadn’t bothered to go change.

That was it. He couldn’t think of a better way to get into character for rehearsal than to wear the trusty espadrilles, white shorts with belt and the shirt. That shirt. Billowy. He would totally be in Oliver character. Yes this outfit would work.

It had nothing to do with the way Tim looked at him in those shorts. He had definitely not caught Tim checking out his butt the other day when they walked thru the plaza. Nope.

Thr fact that the other day he walked in on Tim wearing Elios tight blue jeans and billowy fully open and dancing around to whatever music was playing on his headphones. No no that definitely had no impact on the decision. When he had seen Armie he had jumped and then shrugged saying.

“It’s going to be Elios soon enough, why not get a feel for it?” He knew he was simply talking about the shirt and how it would be left to Elio after a night of passion, but if Armie let himself be honest for a second. He had hoped that it was his heart that would be given to Tim. He knew then and there that it might already be too late.

When he had gotten the text from Tim earlier that evening he knew that tonight would be different. It had to be different from all the other nights they had spent together “bro-ing it up” reading lines, drinking and wrestling on the couch.

No. He knew tonight that they would have to talk.

_5:05pm TEEEMY to AH:  rehearsal. my place. 7pm_

He wasn’t asking. He was telling him, this is how it’s going to be and you can take it or leave it. Fuck if that attitude didn’t make Armies heart beat just that much faster.

_5:07pm AH to TEEEMY:  okay. pizza or pasta?_

He already knew he would bring both, the kid was far too skinny he felt like he would break him.

_5:08pm TEEEMY to AH:  yes please :)_

Oh that little shit. is this how it’s going to go? Emojis and all? Well two could play at that game.

_5:09pm AH to TEEEMY:  cute. ;) Seriously T. Do you want pasta or pizza?_

_5:10pm TEEEMY to AH:  oh so nice of you to notice. You’re not so bad yourself ;)_

_5:11pm TEEEMY to AH :  tough call, you know what I like... surprise me? ;)_

Ahh the kid gets it. Playful flirting was totally normal between two bros… right?

He would surprise him alright. The question is would be reciprocate or kick him out?

_5:12pm. AH to TEEEMY:  you are going to be the death of me Kid, you know that right??_

The way his heart was pounding now he would be surprised if there wouldn’t be permanent damage.

_5:13pm. TEEEMY to AH: oh i hope not ;)_

Of fucking course he would use his own line against him. And of course it made him giddy as a fucking school girl.

He shakes his head muttering.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Armand?? What had gotten into you??”

He already knows the answer and it is two beautiful words that when put together have become the centre of his world.

 

_TIMOTHÈE CHALAMET_

 

Armie looks at his phone. 6:30pm. He had half an hour to get himself together, get to the cafe and buy the pizza and pasta, maybe he would stop next door for a bottle of something to go with the meal. They are in Italy after all... drinking is basically a requirement of day to day life.  

Then he would make his way across the plaza to accept his fate. At the beautiful,fragile, talented hands of one TChalamet.

 _Can you give me one more night?_   
_'Cause I'm 'bout to make this right_   
_Tell me what you got to lose_   
_You're intrigued, you know it's true_   
_And we can see another day_   
_With no more lies and no mistakes_ _  
_Don't let the devil talk you through

The words from the song glide through his mind as he waits for the food to be prepared. Did Tim understand that it was all true. He is so intrigued by the kid. It scares him deeply but excites him even more. They just need one night. One night to figure it all out. They should be able to do it. Right??  Right.

With the bags of food in one hand. His bag with notebook, script, and bottle of wine slung over his shoulder he takes the phone out of his pocket and checks the time once more. 6:55pm. Perfect. Not too early to seem overeager but not late as to seem he didn’t care.  

As he walks up to the door he can hear the now familiar vocal stylings of Kid Cudi.  The kid loves his music that’s for sure.

He takes a moment. Making sure his hair is someone in order, pulls on billowy, unbuttoning and then rebuttoning and then settling on keeping the top four buttons undone. It was hot this evening. Maybe it even had something to do with the weather….

Three sharp knocks are what stands between him and his future….

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it. And didn’t hate it. Let me know. Please. 
> 
> Peaches-at-midnight on tumblr


End file.
